


世界上另一个你

by leiwenaihaozhe



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Zhong Chen Le, M/M, Top Park Jisung (NCT)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiwenaihaozhe/pseuds/leiwenaihaozhe
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 1





	世界上另一个你

自从钟辰乐知道他和朴志晟的cp名之后，就经常上网搜粉丝写的同人文来看。有些写的很有意思，写奇幻背景的那种他最喜欢看了，把他和朴志晟设定成各种各样的身份，看完一篇就好像经历了一段冒险，谈了一段恋爱。

有一个ID是52SJ的作者的文写得很真很有入感，刚开始钟辰乐以为这个人可能是娱乐行业的从业者，对这方面比较熟，最近他开始怀疑了，因为越来越多的细节是只有他们两个当事人才知道的。比如梦队的行程都是提前秘密录制，过了几天才公布的，而52SJ竟然会在公布之前就有写到了，还写得非常详细，连他和朴志晟在待机室说过的一些话都出现了。钟辰乐怀疑这个作者不是朴志晟就是跟踪他们的私生饭。

钟辰乐真的很好奇，但又不能去问朴志晟，如果不是他的话，那不就被他知道自己在看他们的同人文了吗，自己肯定会被认为是变态的。所以他决定自己找出来，他查了52SJ文里出现的地名，都是真实的，有一个咖啡馆被反复写到，很有可能52SJ现实生活中常去这里。

连续几天，钟辰乐都和经纪人说要来这里买咖啡，经纪人也允许了。第四天，他全副武装走进咖啡馆，注意到一个背影，很熟悉，他隐隐担心着会真如他所想那样。走到那个人桌前，坐下，叩叩桌子，那个人抬起头，虽然戴着口罩，但钟辰乐也认出来了，竟然真的是朴志晟。

朴志晟显然也是被吓到了，钟辰乐伸手朝他嘘，压低帽子坐了下来，“呀，朴志晟真的是你在写，你怎么溜出来的？”他明明记得朴志晟应该在宿舍啊。

“对，是我，但我不是你说的那个朴志晟。”

钟辰乐怀疑朴志晟脑子坏了，“你不是朴志晟那你是谁？”

“我是朴志晟，宿舍里的那个人也是朴志晟，这世界上有两个朴志晟，你信吗？”

钟辰乐听说过那个传说，据说在世界上极少数概率会有两个一样的人存在，当他们见面时，其中会有一个人死去。

“你怎么证明？”

“你发个短信给朴志晟，看他回你吗。”

钟辰乐照做了，发完之后，他就死盯着眼前的朴志晟，然后叮的一声短信来了，他收到了回信。在此期间，眼前的朴志晟一直双手摆在电脑旁没有离开过。

他勉强信了，又问：“那你怎么知道我们之间的事？你跟踪我们吗？”

“我们第一次见面你就问我这么多问题，你要想知道别的，就要多来见我才行。”

钟辰乐没法在这里久呆，他只和经纪人说出来买饮料，只好先走了。

一到宿舍，钟辰乐就看到朴志晟在客厅打电动，心里接受了这个现实，回到卧室打开手机看52SJ今天更新的文。内容是关于他们昨天商演的。那天服装师给他配的裤子很短，走在楼梯上的时候，一边的裤腿夹在腿缝中了，是朴志晟提醒他扯下来的。文里也写了这件事，后面的内容是“朴志晟随着钟辰乐走到后台，突然一把拉过他躲进衣帽间，将他反压在墙上，脑袋凑近他的脖颈，闻他身上夹杂着化妆品气味的奶香，双手往下移，用力地搓动他的大腿，留下指印……”

靠，这个朴志晟真的很变态。他打开作者私信，发了一条信息过去：“我是今天来找你的钟辰乐，你到底怎么知道那件事的？你是变态吗，写得这么咸湿。”

“你想知道就来见我啊。”

钟辰乐又去见了朴志晟，临走之前他还特意确认了朴志晟在房间才走的。咖啡馆里的朴志晟面前摆着一杯黑咖啡，又为自己点了一杯卡布基诺。看到眼前长相一模一样，穿着却和刚刚见过的人不一样的朴志晟，钟辰乐认命地妥协了。

“你可以告诉我为什么你会知道我们的事了吧？”

“最开始我只是经常做梦梦到朴星和你的事，”他们在网上约定好为避免搞混，在见面时称呼那个朴志晟为朴星，“我以为只是我日有所思，夜有所梦罢了，后来才发现那是朴星的记忆。”朴志晟没有坦白的是梦里钟辰乐是发着光的。

“你全部都会梦到吗？”

“不会，我只会梦到一些片段。”

“那你能知道朴星的想法吗？”

“我只能获得记忆。”

“你为什么要写那些？”他指的是那些奇怪的剧情。

“因为我喜欢你啊。”

钟辰乐没理会他这个回答，继续问：“朴星也能知道你的事吗？”

“应该不知道，如果知道的话早报警抓我了吧。你问太多了，再多来见见我吧。”

钟辰乐走了。

后来钟辰乐经常在网上和写手朴志晟聊天，也经常见他。可能只是把他当成替代品吧，或者别的什么原因，钟辰乐懒得去想，也不想去下什么定义。他对朴志晟的确有些心思，不过说不上是喜欢，只能说是友情以上，爱情未满。他把这归结为青春期的躁动，这很正常，他们这些爱豆，平常只能待在公司或者宿舍，不去上学，也不会认识其他同龄的人，男生女生都不会，也不能与异性艺人有过多互动，有时会压抑得喘不过气来。他们这些人能拥有的只能是身边的哥哥或弟弟，也只能在躁动、难耐的时候，和身边的人换来一个在嘴角解渴的亲吻。钟辰乐可不敢说那是喜欢或者爱，说出来了那就是对朴志晟对他的友情的亵渎，朴志晟一直把他当作很亲很亲的朋友。

所以钟辰乐只能经常偷时间去见在咖啡馆的朴志晟，他对这两个人感觉都是一样的，反正两个都是朴志晟，没有什么区别，更何况这个还喜欢他。

钟辰乐和朴志晟熟到甚至还去过他的公寓，就算在家，朴志晟还是喝黑咖啡，也依旧为钟辰乐准备好卡布基诺。

有一天，朴志晟坐在桌子前，边打字边问他；“你还记得那个传说的结局吗？”

“你别和朴星见面不就行了。”

“那如果我和他见面了，有一个得死，你觉得会是谁？”

钟辰乐楞了一下，放下手中的卡布基诺，转头看向外面的行人，漫不经心地又转回来，“谁留下都一样。”

朴志晟关上电脑，站起来，身体向前，“朴星可不会和你做这种事。”他的手掐住钟辰乐的下巴，狠狠地亲他。

钟辰乐倒没有挣开，他闭上眼，回吻住朴志晟。

结束后，钟辰乐仰躺在椅子上，面朝天花板，回应朴志晟之前那句话，“我难道不会去追他吗？”

这是一个吻的开始，后来他们又有过很多次吻，在这间公寓里，在咖啡馆后面的小巷子里。

钟辰乐依旧在看朴志晟写的小说。这种感觉像在偷情，禁忌又刺激，他真的有和朴志晟接吻，也真的有和朴志晟说过那些话，后面的色情部分又很真实，令他能根据描写想象得出自己当时的表情，甚至连朴志晟滴在自己脸上的汗水的温度都能感觉到。

在朴志晟的小说里，他第一次知道自己接吻是什么样的，原来咖啡馆的朴志晟吻他的时候睁眼了呀。他以前从来没有和别人接过吻，也没有机会，他只和两个人接过吻，两个都是朴志晟，一个是在嘴角的轻啄的友谊之吻，另一个可不止一次。那些小说里，除了写了他和咖啡馆的朴志晟真实的吻外，更多的是和宿舍的朴志晟发生过的事，还有在那之后过分、糟糕的扩写。朴志晟这个变态，写了很多他被朴志晟强吻、抚摸的情节，甚至是边缘性行为和真的做了的。

钟辰乐在看完新的一章后忍不住发消息过去骂朴志晟，“你连这种东西都写？”他指的是做的剧情，“饭圈写手里你是写得最真的吧？”

“废话，我是谁啊，我是朴志晟。”

“朴星要是知道你用他的记忆写这种东西要被气死。”

朴志晟在电脑面前戏谑地一笑，“当然。”

当然要被气死了，这可是朴星的幻想啊。朴志晟对钟辰乐撒谎了，关于他能不能知道朴星的感受的事，他是能知道的，他能知道朴星的感情。朴星喜欢钟辰乐，他会幻想钟辰乐，在朴志晟小说里那些糟糕的东西全都是朴星对钟辰乐肮脏的幻想，这些幻想统统藏在朴星包装好的友情的袋子里，它们在沉默里尖叫，所以朴志晟感觉到了。真正有亵渎行为的，是朴星啊。

钟辰乐这个傻子还担心自己亵渎了朴星的友情。

这一天天气很好，太阳不大，有微风拂过皮肤，不用擦防晒霜，不用忍受黏腻的感觉，钟辰乐走在太阳底下，白得能反光。他心情不错，今天又溜出来了，准备去见朴志晟。

车撞过来的时候，他还在哼着歌。

公司接到电话，就马上派人过去了，梦队的成员们也都去了，钟辰乐的妈妈也从家里赶到医院。

朴志晟是在网上看到新闻才知道钟辰乐出车祸了，他戴上口罩火急火燎地赶往医院。可朴志晟不能进去病房看钟辰乐，他这张脸会被认错，他也要小心遇见朴星。他很烦躁，只好去楼梯间抽烟。

“喂！”有人叫他，是很熟悉的声音，朴志晟转过头去……

钟辰乐醒了，他头疼欲裂，一睁开眼，他妈妈马上叫医生去了。周围站着一圈人，关心地问他这问他那，他好累，没仔细看。

门口传来熟悉的脚步声，他循着声音望去，走进来的人是朴志晟。


End file.
